Back To Me
by ALTN101
Summary: After many failed attempts to bring back the Pharaoh, Kaiba meets two new characters who are more than they seem. With their past unfolding, a new chapter begins and more mysteries to solve. (Then what was that dream he had...a way of escaping the reality?) [Pairings: SetoxYami (Prideshipping) BakuraxMarik (Thiefshipping) RyouxYugi (Heartshipping) ]


**Warning:** Some spoilers from DSOD: Dark Side Of Dimensions. Only like 0.5%-1% of spoilers from the movie in this chapter though, so it's okay if you haven't seen it yet. Although there will be more in future chapters. And shounen ai.

 **Pairings (In This Chapter):** RyouxYugi (Heartshipping)

 **Notes:** Some characters will be a little out of character for reasons. [Not permanently though.]

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

Icy sapphire blue eyes blinked open as the sun's rays seeped through the large window in the room.

 _A dream?_ He thought, as he looked about his surroundings, he was on earth, in his bedroom, in his mansion.

"Damn it," he cursed, and got out of bed changing into his regular attire of all black but a white trench coat.

"Hey Nii-sama, feeling better today?" Mokuba asked his brother warily when he saw the tall figure entering the kitchen.

Kaiba softened his expression when he saw his younger brother's worried face.

"Mokuba...what happened to the Quantum Cube?" Kaiba asked and Mokuba blinked.

"You don't remember? Without the power of the Plana, the Quantum Cube is dead. It's useless." Mokuba reported, frowning again with worry at his brother.

"Hmm, maybe I need the puzzle for it to work," Kaiba muttered to himself getting breakfast ready.

"The puzzle disappeared along with the ring after Yugi ended the battle. It's no longer here on earth, you've looked for it again already." Mokuba supplied, getting more worried. It's not like his brother to just forget everything like this. All those events had happened three months ago too. Kaiba stopped what he was doing to look at Mokuba.

"What! Tell the staff to look harder or they'll all be fired!" Kaiba snapped, fuming at the incompetence of his employees.

"Nii-sama, you did fire them when they couldn't find it. You looked for it yourself and _you_ couldn't find it either. You said it yourself yesterday, it no longer exist on the planes of the earth." Mokuba said slowly, "what is wrong with you today?" he added to himself quietly hoping his brother didn't hear and thankfully the older Kaiba brother didn't.

Thinking back, Kaiba remembered that he did say that, all the frustration he felt, and the fit he went into when he realized that the only ways to get the pharaoh back was gone. Then what was that dream he had...a way of escaping the reality?

"Should I make breakfast instead today?" Mokuba asked his brother who made no move to do anything.

"No, I got this and you're not much of a cook anyways." He smirked at his younger brother, who was now pouting at him.

"Meanie," Mokuba teased, but sat back and watched his brother cook, hoping that things would turn out for the better.

* * *

In Domino, two boys exited their airplane, each carry a backpack with what little belongings they had and walk into the bustling airport.

"So this is Japan," the shorter of the two muttered, looking about the airport as he stood next to his friend.

"Looks pretty high-teched," the taller boy commented, looking about just as curious as the other.

"So, what now? We still have nowhere to go." The short boy said to his companion.

"And no money, I mean the Ishtars were nice enough to get us a plane ticket here, and give us some money, but I doubt it's enough to survive…" the taller boy said.

"Yeah...so let's do what we do best, survive even when we've got nothing!" The shorter boy said with a bright smile.

"You make us sound so lame," his companion laughed and followed.

Walking through the airport, the two boys expertly pick pocketed several people, taking their cash as they went until they got to the exit.

"How much did you get?" The taller boy asked once they were a block away from the airport and the other began counting.

"About 33,485 yen," he replied, "you?"

"Let's see...55,710 yen." The other answered with a smirk, "I win by the way."

The shorter boy laughed, "not fair you always were the better thief."

"Thief? That's insulting! I prefer the more professional sleight of hand master."

"So a thief," the shorter boy said in an obvious tone and walked ahead.

"Brat, that's King of Thieves to you," his friend muttered but followed, "do you even know where we are going?"

"Not a clue," said the boy up front, looking around the city.

"Hey, how much do we have in total anyways?" The shorter boy asked and his friend took a moment to calculate, "111,419 yen"

"How long could we last with that?" Asked the shorter boy.

"Maybe a night in a cheap hotel with konbini store food." Said the taller boy with a sigh. At least in the orphanage, they had a bed and warm food, no matter how icky, waiting there for them.

Being too old now, the boys were kicked out and they had wandered aimlessly for a week before Marik Ishtar had met them and brought them to live with him and his siblings for a month. That was before Marik's sister had decided to send the two to Japan saying that they were meant to go there.

Hence now, the two half Egyptian orphan boys were walking the streets with nowhere to go and nowhere to live.

They were both startled out of their thoughts however, when a scruffy blonde boy barreled towards them.

"Heya! I can't believe you're here and what are you-"

"Wait! Who are you?" The shorter boy asked, confusion etched on both boys faces as they looked at the blonde warily, both taking a step back.

"Yeah, I think you have us mistaken for someone else." The taller boy said.

Jounouchi looked at the two in confusion, and all three turned to the commotion behind the blonde.

"Geez Jounouchi! Don't just run off like that!" Yugi scolded him, but stop when he saw who Jounouchi was talking to.

"Atemu? Bakura?" He asked, shocked and stared wide eyed at the boys.

"How did you know my name?" The taller of the two strangers looked at Yugi warily.

"Yeah that's weird...and my name is Yami." The shorter of the strangers said.

He noted that he looked similar to this shorter boy. Both had similar crimson, ebony, and blonde spiky hair, although his had more blonde streaks shooting upwards. They had different eyes though. His was narrower and magenta crimson. The shorter boy in front of him had large doe like eyes that were a violet amethyst.

Bakura too, noted that he had somewhat of a doppelgänger. This boy was a little shorter than him. They looked similar enough, just that while he looks tougher, this boy look more sweet, nicer. Also the boy's hair stuck up less than his own white hair did. The similarities between him and the boy and Yami to the other boy was eerie.

"Maybe this is why they sent us to Japan for," Bakura said to his friend in Egyptian, and Yami nodded.

"Uh, well I'm Mutou Yugi," the shortest of them all introduced himself.

"And I'm Bakura Ryou," the sweeter looking white haired teen introduced himself as well.

"Oh, so that's why they knew my name and not his," Bakura nodded in understanding.

"Right, and I'm Jounouchi Katsuya," the blonde from before said.

Another boy with pointy brown hair walked up to them and said, "Honda Hiroto."

Yami and Bakura nodded, "nice to meet you guys," they said simultaneously.

"You two really look like them," Yugi said with a wistful smile and again Yami and Bakura looked at them confused.

"Yeah, sorry but we have no idea what you guys are talking about. Whoever you think we are, we're not." Yami said firmly, tugging at Bakura's sleeve signaling that they should probably get going.

"Yeah, well if you'll all excuse us, we'll be taking our leave now. Who knows, if Yami and I decide to stick around, you'll be seeing more of us." He smirked and the two said their goodbyes leaving the group behind them.

"That was weird," Yami said once they were out of earshot.

"Yeah, think it has anything to do with that crazy story the Ishtars told us. I mean the sexy one called you pharaoh and me tomb robber when he first saw us remember." Bakura said.

"I remember, but that story was ridiculous! I mean magical items, come on Bakura." Yami sighed shaking his head.

"Hey I didn't say I believed it. I think it's stupid too. Magic doesn't exist and it's probably coincidence that we look similar. I mean everyone had a twin somewhere right, it's probably just one of those things." Bakura laughed and soon enough Yami joined in.

"Still we don't have anywhere to go," Yami said wryly. Nodding, Bakura draped an arm around Yami's shoulder.

"We'll find somewhere," he promised. Ever since they were young they've been looking out for one another, and that was never going to change. Yami was like a brother to him as much as he was to the spiky haired teen.

* * *

"You...think we should warned them about Kaiba? I mean, isn't the guy still hung up on bringing the pharaoh back. He might mistake that Yami guy for the pharaoh." Honda said once the two teens had left them and were out of sight.

"...probably, but what are the chances that they'd meet Kaiba on the same day as us. Plus, I think Kaiba's busy with his company. I mean we haven't seen him for months. Well, actually Ryou and I saw him a couple days ago but still...it's not likely." Yugi answered, however uncertain.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Ryou assured him with a sweet smile and gave him a quick side hug.

"It's still hard to believe you two are together, but whatever makes you happy I guess." Jounouchi shrugged looking at his two friends.

"Thanks Jounouchi, that means a lot coming from you." Yugi smiled at the scruffy blonde, who grin back widely.

* * *

"Yami! Look...out…" Bakura said urgently, but faltered when Yami heard him too late and bumped directly into someone. Someone very tall he noted as he stumbled backwards.

"Sorry!" He said, and looked up to see the most alluring blue eyes ever. Although those eyes looked annoyed and seem icy cold but alluring nonetheless.

"Hey sorry bout that. You okay?" Bakura came up to apologize to the guy Yami had just bumped into and turned to Yami asking the last question.

"Hmm? Yeah," Yami responded and they were about to leave until the person spoke. Yami couldn't help but notice that the man had a very nice voice.

"Have we met before?" Kaiba chose to say instead. It didn't seem like the two recognized him and he was sure that this was the pharaoh and the evil spirit of the ring. But they seemed different somehow. Even in his eagerness the bring the pharaoh back, Kaiba had enough sense to know that the two boys in front of him were not the same.

"Ah maybe you've met someone that looks like me and Bakura. We've been getting that a lot lately." Yami replied, wondering just about how many people actually knew this pharaoh and the supposedly evil tomb robber.

"Bakura? You have the same name as _that_ Bakura," Kaiba mused. Internally, he smirked, this is interesting.

"You mean...what's his name again? Ryuu?" Bakura muttered, trying to remember what his near look alike had introduced himself as.

"I think you mean Ryou?" Yami said uncertain, tapping his chin in thought.

"Oh, you've met him already?" Kaiba asked, intrigued by the two even more.

"Yeah...just earlier. Weirdest thing actually, there was someone else who look similar to me! What was his name again?" Yami questioned no one in particular.

"Motu Yogi?" Bakura asked, he didn't remember either.

"It's actually Mutou Yugi." Kaiba smirked, amused by the names these two were coming up with.

"Oh yeah, well are you a friend of theirs too?" Yami asked in curiosity.

Kaiba snorted a short bout of bitter laughter, "hell no. I can't stand the people Yugi hangs out with."

"Oh, they seemed nice though." Yami muttered with a shrug. He didn't really care about these strangers.

"Except for that blonde guy. Remember he called you that name. Were the two that you guys keep mistaking us for Egyptian too?" Bakura asked, feeling like he could trust this stanger for proper answers.

"Oh? You are both Egyptian?" Kaiba asked, this was getting weird. There were too many coincidences for it to be a fluke. Something was going on here and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Well...sort of. We're actually half Japanese too." Yami answered.

"I see, what did they call him exactly?" Kaiba asked, he needed more answers.

"I'm pretty sure they said Atemu," Yami answered the tall teen again.

"I see, so they mistook you for the pharaoh." Kaiba muttered to himself, but both Bakura and Yami heard.

"So you know about this whole pharaoh and tomb robber crap too?" Bakura asked, eyeing Kaiba warily. Hopefully this tall brunette didn't spout random things about ancient prophecies and magic items too.

"I had to listen to that shit for the longest time." Kaiba shrugged.

"Finally someone who isn't crazy. I mean first the Ishtar siblings, then those group of teenagers. You're the first to say that this is all bullshit." Yami smiled brightly up at the brunette.

"So you've met the Ishtars," Kaiba spoke bitterly, tired of their nonsense.

"Yeah, at least the youngest one was really sexy and cute." Bakura smirked, remembering Marik. He sort missed the guy, even though he believed in all the magic crap like his siblings.

"Speaking of Marik, I have his number. Should I text him to tell him you think he's cute?" Yami teased Bakura waving the phone the Ishtars had given him about.

"What? When did you get his number!

That's not fair! Give me!" Bakura exclaimed, making a wild snatch for it.

"Nope, pry it from my cold dead hands!" Yami grinned manically dodging Bakura's attempt to grab his phone.

"Yami! Give!" Bakura snapped playfully, and hooked his legs behind Yami's knee joint making him fall backwards and snatched the phone.

Before Yami could fall however, Kaiba caught him and set him upright again.

"Thanks." Yami smiled sheepishly up at the tall teen. Kaiba just grunted in reply.

"Damn should've let him fall. He deserved that," Bakura mumbled absently as he entered Marik's number into his own phone that was also given to him by the Ishtars back in Egypt.

"Speaking of the Ishtars...despite their weirdness, they were really nice." Yami said once Bakura had handed him back his phone.

"Sure…" Kaiba said, he didn't really like that strange family.

"Anyway I guess-"

"Bakura! Pharaoh?" A new voice interrupted them and Bakura and Yami both signed in exasperation. Kaiba smirked at them.

"Oh hey Kaiba," Otogi said with a small wave as he approached them.

Kaiba grunted again as a reply and Otogi rolled his eyes.

"Uh...who is that guy?" Yami whispered to Kaiba, who seemed to know who the new comer was.

Having overheard him, Otogi looked aghast. Bakura snickered at the expression before turning serious again.

"You guys don't remember me?" Otogi asked incredulously.

"We would actually remember _if_ we had met before. But we haven't. Yes, my name is Bakura, but this is Yami. So the question is...who are you?" Bakura asked, getting annoyed with the whole thing.

"I'm Otogi Ryuuji," he answered a little confused at the situation.

"Think we have to spell it out for everyone?" Bakura turn to Yami seriously, who nodded vigorously.

"Fine, uh long story short, Yami and I were kicked out of the orphanage since we're both too old to stay there now. We're both from Egypt and some weird people gave us plane tickets to Japan. Except now I'd rather just be back in Egypt and wandering the deserts instead." Bakura sighed as he finished. He didn't expect more crazy talk as soon as they had gotten to the land of the rising sun.

"Same here, I'm not some age old pharaoh nor is Bakura some evil tomb robber." Yami said with firm conviction.

"I see, well it's nice to meet you two anyways." Otogi said with a smile.

"You're both orphans?" Kaiba asked out of pure curiosity. Being an orphan himself he knew what it was like.

"Yeah...no one ever really wanted to keep us." Yami shrug uncaringly.

"But that means you have nowhere to go or stay right?" Otogi said rather than asked the two.

"Uh...well," Bakura and Yami trailed off.

"Oh I'm sure with the money this one just pick pocketed from me, when he almost fell earlier, is enough to get them their own mansion." Kaiba said darkly, placing a firm hand on Yami's shoulder.

"Give." He commanded and slowly, Yami handed him back the wallet he had taken.

With a nervous laugh, he scooted back to hide behind Bakura for safety reasons.

"Wow, that's the first time you've been caught," Bakura said amazed at Kaiba's perceptiveness. Usually, no one could detect Yami like that.

"But he's super rich!" Yami pouted at the loss of money and Kaiba scoffed.

"Of course I am. I'm Kaiba Seto, the CEO and owner of Kaiba Corporations." He said arrogantly.

"CEO?" Yami and Bakura parroted, "but you're so young! You can't be older than us." They said together.

"I'm actually 19." Kaiba shrugged as if it was a common thing.

"So are we...wow that's amazing!" Yami exclaimed wide eyed.

"That established, you two still don't have a place to stay right? Why don't you both stay at Yugi and Ryou's place. You look similar enough to them to be their brothers." Otogi said bringing the attention back to him.

"I hate to say this, but you have a point." Kaiba nodded, agreeing with Otogi.

"But...they don't live together right...that would mean…" Yami trailed off with a pout and grabbed Bakura's arm.

"That we would be separated." The white haired teen finished off.

"Yeah...I mean you guys can still visit each other often. And didn't you say that you're from an orphanage? When people adopted you, wouldn't you have been separated before?" Otogi reasoned.

"Nope! It was either they adopted both me and Bakura or neither of us. I've known him since we were like three." Yami grinned as he side hugged Bakura tightly.

Laughing a little, he smiled fondly down at the boy clinging to him.

"Yeah, it was true that we never let anyone adopt just one of us. Yami is like my best friend and precious little brother. We've only ever had ourselves to look after so you don't have to worry about it. We can handle us just fine. Thank you for your offer but we really should be going now." Bakura said giving them a grateful smile and made to move away.

"Wait! Yugi and Ryou are dating anyway so you two won't actually be separated at all. You can still see each other everyday." Kaiba said, not even sure why he had stopped them, but they both reminded him about he and Mokuba so much.

"You can't just drop us off at random people's houses and expect them to keep us. No one has ever wanted to keep us before. They always gave us back, besides what would their parents say." Bakura snapped, a little more roughly than he intended but he didn't care.

"Yugi doesn't have any parents, he lives with his grandfather, and Ryou's father is always away on a trip. If you explained your situation to them, they'd agree to it I'm sure." Kaiba said, still wondering what was possessing him to say all that.

Otogi stood by in curiosity, but let out a quiet curse when he realized that he was late for work.

"Idiot," Kaiba said, "if he was my employee I would've fired him already."

As the teens watched Otogi run off after a quick goodbye at breakneck speed, they turned their attention back to their conversation.

"Did you miss the part where no one has ever wanted us around." Yami said quietly.

"No I heard. And I'm saying, these people won't refuse I can assure it. Besides I have power over this whole city and other places around the world. No one will refuse me what I want." Kaiba said with an egotistical arrogant tone.

"Wow big ego much," Bakura mumbled but looked to Yami in silent debate.

"It's better than the streets." Yami said at last, biting his lower lip with indecision.

"True...okay, we'll...stay at their houses." Bakura nodded to Kaiba after a long moment of silence.

"Good, get in the car," he pointed to an expensive sports car parked nearby. He couldn't let them out of sight. He had spent a year looking for a way to bring the pharaoh back, and now these two show up with too many similarities. He had to do more research, and that meant keeping them around and in easy contact.

"Yugi's place is closer so we'll head there first." Kaiba informed them as they all piled into his car.

"Okay…" Yami mumbled, sitting in the back with Bakura. This was going to the first time they'd be separated from each other in their sixteen years of life since meeting each other at the orphanage.

* * *

"We're here." Kaiba announced briskly, getting out of the car and opening the Kame Game Shop door.

"He lives in game shop?" Yami asked intrigued as he and Bakura followed Kaiba in. The brunette nodded curtly.

"Cool!" Yami exclaimed. Bakura laughed shaking his head.

"This is like your dream home but smaller huh," he mused looking at the items on display in the shop.

"You like games?" Kaiba asked, perhaps this strange boy wasn't so different from the pharaoh than he had originally thought he was.

"Sort of, although there were never much at the orphanage." Yami shrugged.

"You should see him at card games, he's really good, no one has ever beaten him before. Which reminds me, I'm gonna have to win back my $100 that I stole fair and square back from you." Bakura said, directing his last statement to Yami.

"Well, I won that $100 from you fair and square so you're never getting it back." Yami stuck his tongue out at Bakura childishly and blew a raspberry.

"Seems like Yugi's grandfather isn't here." Kaiba muttered, seeing no signs of the old man anywhere.

"Yugi!" He called out instead once he confirmed that Yugi's grandfather wasn't at the game shop currently.

Light footsteps came from upstairs, as Yugi plodded downstairs to see what was the matter. It sounded like Kaiba's voice.

"Oh! It's you two again. And hey Kaiba." Yugi said surprised at the two with Kaiba.

"Here's your new pet. Don't worry he's trained and house broken." Kaiba said shoving Yami towards Yugi.

"Um...okay," Yugi said as Yami glared at the billionaire CEO.

"I swear, if you do the same to me later, I'm breaking your neck in half." Bakura threatened Kaiba menacingly. Although he did find it amusing when Kaiba did it to Yami.

"Whatever, next stop," Kaiba motion for Bakura to follow him.

"Bye-bye," Yami waved to Bakura with a pout as the teen turned about to leave, but he stopped and opened his arms which Yami quickly ran to giving him a tight hug.

"And Kaiba...thanks," Yami said to the brunette who gave another grunt and nod as a reply.

"Hurry up I don't have all day," Kaiba grumbled leaving the game shop.

Sighing and rolling his eyes, Bakura followed the blue eyed teen out the door waving to Yami one last time before disappearing from sight.

"So...I have a spare guest room upstairs." Yugi said awkwardly and confusedly.

"Sorry to impose on you like this," Yami said with a sheepish smile as he followed Yugi upstairs.

* * *

Back in the car, Bakura decided to ride shotgun this time.

"So what's your intention really. You don't seem like a guy who would just help anyone who needs it." Bakura said crossing his arms.

"...your right. I don't know why either but you both remind me of my younger brother and me." Kaiba said, racing down the streets.

"You have a little brother?" Bakura asked, looking over at Kaiba. A nod.

"We were both orphans too, neither of us wanted to be adopted without the other," Kaiba explained, hoping that if he said something he could get some more information out of Bakura. Yami being unbeatable at card games and looking so much like the pharaoh was too big a coincidence for it to not have some meaning behind it.

"I see...so that's why you're helping us. We remind you of your past." Bakura mused, and looked out the window.

"So...what's with this pharaoh business? All we heard from the Ishtars was that Yami looked exactly like an ancient pharaoh who save the world multiple times. And I look exactly like a tomb robber, an enemy of the pharaoh bent on taking over the world. Also something about stupid magical items, but I lost interest when they talked about it. I mean, it can't be real right? Magic, that is...it's not explainable." Bakura shook his head at the absurdity of it all.

"Heh, glad you agree on that. I prefer to believe in what I can explain with science myself." Kaiba said with a smirk.

"Crazy as it sounds though, the pharaoh apparently had his soul locked away in a puzzle and it was released when Yugi solved it. All I can say for sure is a lot of crazy shit happened due to those magical items, millennium items as they are called. That guy Marik, he had a crazy alter ego that nearly destroyed a tournament I had about two years ago." Kaiba explained. Usually he wouldn't talk this much about the events of the past, but he needed Bakura's trust.

"Wait, you're telling me that sexy went crazy?" Bakura asked incredulously.

"Due the the millennium rod, yeah he did. What's crazier was that everyone kept telling me that I'm a reincarnation of one of the pharaoh's high priest and that my past self was the owner of the millennium rod." Kaiba answered.

"Damn...that's some crazy ass shit." Bakura muttered and Kaiba had to agree.

"So what happened to this pharaoh and tomb robber. Seems they aren't around anymore." Bakura stated.

"Apparently the pharaoh defeated the tomb robber who was possessed by an evil entity and left the world of the living to finally put his soul to rest." Kaiba answered. He still wanted to duel the pharaoh and defeat him however.

"I see...do you believe all this?" Bakura finally asked Kaiba.

"At first, I didn't, but there no doubt that the pharaoh and tomb robber were real people. You just had to see it to believe it I guess. Even if I acknowledge it I still think it's all shit." Kaiba said eventually.

"What about you? You said you're an orphan but do you remember anything before you got there?" Kaiba asked, planning out his questioning carefully.

"No...nothing, I only remember life at the orphanage. Both Yami and I have no idea where we came from. Apparently, we're both half Japanese and half Egyptian, so obviously one of our parents were Japanese. We always looked out for each other, and spent our days playing games and pickpocketing who ever we can to get by in life. To be honest, it got kind of annoying because Yami is so good at games. He always wins. I guess you could call him the King of Games even." Bakura laughed dryly at their childhood. There were more than he said, but he wasn't going to tell a complete stranger any of it.

Kaiba inwardly smirked villainously. That was very interesting information indeed.

"We're here," he announced to the white haired teen as they approached Ryou's apartment building.

"Right…"Bakura nodded, slowly getting out of the car. He wasn't too sure about being tossed off at someone's else's home, especially when he didn't know who they were.

"It's fine, hurry up!" Kaiba said curtly, and proceeded to walk swiftly up to where Ryou's apartment was and knocked harshly on the door.

"Hello?" Ryou asked peeking his head out, and widened his eyes when he saw Kaiba.

"Delivery, no returns." Kaiba commanded and shoved Bakura in front of Ryou.

"But-" Ryou protested, looking at Bakura warily. The last time he met the evil spirit from the ring, things went out of hand.

"I said no returns!" Kaiba snapped harshly and left leaving the two near look alikes to stare at each other blankly.

"Kaiba that jerk!" Bakura mumbled, "at least he didn't treat me like a stray animal."

"What?" Ryou asked confused, "and where's…" he trailed off. He was sure there was a near Yugi look alike with this Bakura earlier.

"If your asking about Yami he's at pipsqueak's place. Also...mind if I intrude...I'm homeless." Bakura grin in what was supposed to be a sheepish manner, but it turned to look a little mischievous on his part.

* * *

 **A/N:** Wow, first time I wrote a first chapter this long. And too many scene breaks this time maybe? I usually don't put this many lol. Anyway, I hoped you liked this chapter and story, and thanks so much for reading and reviewing if you do!

 **P.S:** Bakura stole around $500, Yami stole around $300 and they have around $1000 altogether.

See you next chapter!


End file.
